


Hand in hand

by IrishKat



Series: Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Massage, Pregnancy Kink, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishKat/pseuds/IrishKat
Summary: Tilly is overworked. She makes a mistake. Or five.Day 15: Massage
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Sylvia Tilly
Series: Kinktober 2020 prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951411
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Hand in hand

It had been a very long day. Tilly had had to split her day, back and forth, between the bridge and engineering, trying to both troubleshoot some issues with life support and install some desperately needed upgrades in the universal translator system. She hadn't been able to get away from it to get lunch and breakfast had been a very light one. Now she was almost too tired to eat. 

She had stopped by the mess hall and grabbed a couple of sandwiches to eat in her room and blearily started making the trek to her room and, more importantly, her bed. 

It took her longer than usual to get there, practically stumbling there in her exhaustion, instead of walking. The door didn't automatically open for her. Maybe Michael was in the middle of something? She pressed the door chime. All she wanted was her bed. Her eyes were so dry and rubbing them barely helped. 

She heard the door slide open.

“Oh thank god, Michael I hope you weren't in the middle-“ her no longer quite so dry eyes grew when she took in her surroundings. And who stood in front of her.   
“Captain!” She must've gone the wrong way, taken a wrong turn, gotten off the turbo lift on the wrong floor. Somehow, instead of her shared quarters with Michael, she'd ended up at Captain Pike’s temporary quarters. Because of course. Today was that kind of day. 

“Tilly? Did you need something?” The concern on his face was visible.   
“I'm so sorry captain! I must've zigged when I should've zagged. I was headed to my ro-“ to her horror, she couldn't finish her sentence for the large yawn that practically cracked her jaw.   
“You are dead on your feet. Come inside. Sit down.” He ignored her protests and gently steered her to his large couch. He noticed the sandwiches in her hand, “when was the last time you ate?” 

Her stomach gurgled the answer. At that point she just wanted someone to kill her. Groaning, she hid her face in her hands. While still holding the sandwiches.

“Ow.” He gently extracted the sandwiches from her hand, crouching in front of her. Her hair had cascaded in front, as if echoing her desire to hide herself. He brushed it aside and behind her ear gently. 

“How about you feed the beast making all that noise and then we get you to your room.” She tried protesting but between the look on his face and his insistence, she finally just took the sandwiches from his hand opened the first and started eating. Pike, who was still in uniform -must've just got back to his quarters- unbuttoned the collar on his jacket and unzipped it. He grabbed a hoodie from his drawers and pulled that over the black tshirt he wore, tossing the uniform jacket on the bed. 

Tilly was already on the second sandwich when he came over and sat down pulling up the arms on his hoodie. He had a tattoo. On the inside of his forearm, near his elbow, was a small constellation of black dots. Stars. 

“It's Orion.” She was giving up on the day. As if her earlier embarrassment hadn't been enough, her body had decided to double down by absentmindedly tracing the design with her finger, he other hand holding the little bit of sandwich that was left as she continued eating. “I got it years ago when I decided to join Starfleet.” 

“It's beautiful.”  
“Thank you.” 

She wasn't stopping. Why wasn't she stopping? Someone took her wandering hand. Someone? It's not like there was anyone other than her and the captain in the room. Pike took her hand and started doing something wonderful to it. Her eyes slid shut as he massaged her hand rubbing circles in the center of her palm, between her knuckles, and at the base of her hand. 

“You've been overworking yourself Tilly, don't think I haven't noticed.”   
“Chris...” she wasn't even looking. Her eyes were closed, her whole body tuned in to the glorious hand massage that this wonderful man was giving her.   
“Yes Tilly?” she could hear the smile in his reply. He continued the massage, up her arms. He coaxed her around to face away from her and gathered her hair, draping it over her shoulder. He started massaging her neck, pulling a groan from her. Every pinch and squeeze felt glorious on her aching neck. 

The silence was a comfortable one. She left her eyes closed enjoying the massage. 

She felt his breath on the back of her neck briefly before she felt his lips. “Why don't you make yourself comfortable, Tilly?” He didn't really give her time to react before he was unbuttoning the collared her jacket. She felt him sidle up to her, his chest pressed to her back, as his hands reached around and unzipped the jacket. She felt him gently kiss her ear, then whisper, “you're beautiful.” 

\----

He let her lead. She straddled him, his bedsheets pooled around her waist, leaving her bare to his view as she sat there. She didn't move, instead she tightened and released her muscles, her eyes locked to his. She grabbed his hand and held it on her breast. She kept it there as he started squeezing, his fingertips occasionally stroking her nipple. He brought up his other hand and stroked his finger down her nose, across her lips where her tongue flicked out to wet it, and then down the center of her body. It almost tickled as he ran it down her chest. He flipped it to the back of his hand as he continued down her abdomen. Then he just rests is hand there, his fingered splayed. She shivered when she realized he was feeling them. Her muscles clenching, his cock spearing her. They were going very slow, taking their time. Neither of them were even out of breath yet. He let his hand sit there for another minute or so before bringing his fingers back up to her lips. His index and middle finger dipped into her mouth and laved them with her tongue, almost sucking on them. She whimpered when he pulled them away, from the interruption to her fun. She then whimpered louder when he started torturing her clit, flicking it back and forth, his fingers rubbing out a rhythm on the nub. 

She gasped. And moaned. And lifted herself as the sudden stimulation made her move. She let herself drop back down, rubbing herself against his fingers which were now jammed between their bodies, continuing their attack on her body, her sanity. 

“Oh! Chris!” Her hand still held his other against her breast and he took advantage of her distraction to start tormenting her nipple, pinching it then her breast. He rubbed her clit more, faster and she bounced on his cock, getting double stimulation from both his member, filling her cunt, leaking his juices into her, and his fingers, rubbing her clit, pinching, and every so often wedging in beside his cock into her hole.   
“You want more Tilly?”  
“Yessss!” She hissed out her answer, tossing her head back, stretching her body. She felt glorious, worshipped by this man. She felt him wrap an arm around her and without warning found herself flipped. She laid back, legs bent, her hair a flaming halo on his pillow. He knelt between her legs and pulled her up to straddle him once again. The angle was different though and she could feel him, even deeper, penetrating her. He could even...

She couldn't finish the thought when he held her down as he thrust up, grinding her down on him. She moaned in sync with him. It brought a smile to their faces and they leaned in for a kiss. He kept, “ah!”, thrusting, one hand grasping an ass cheek, “uhhhh...”, the other at her breast.

“Uh! Uh! Uh!” She moaned as he trust into her, harder and harder. He brushed her hair away from one ear and leaned in to whisper, “you'd love it, wouldn't you?” He palmed her abdomen, his fingers stretched out, “you want me to cum in you? All the way in there? You'd make a brilliant mother, Tilly. I could make that happen.” 

“Oh god, Chris! I want to feel you. Fill me up. All the way. I want your cum all over me, inside me!” She bounced on his cock, her hands on his abs, dipping down to feel where they connected, getting covered in the frothing jizz.   
“Tell me what you want Tilly.” She looked in his eyes, and told him.   
He pumped in her, faster and faster his muscles clenching as he came, deep in her, jets of warm cum filling her then overflowing out of her. 

He kept thrusting. He flipped her on her back once more and thrust even harder. Grabbing her thighs he spread her legs, watching his cock penetrate her. She clenched her muscles, dragging on his cock and coaxed another orgasm out of him. He leaned his forehead on her leg and kept thrusting. He pulled out almost all the way and thrust in until the cum on their abs squelched together. He pulled out all the way, flicked her clit with his cockhead before penetrating her once again.   
“You're going to cum, and I'm going to fill you up. We're going to make a baby, Tilly. I'm going to fill you up and you're going to look beautiful all stretched out, carrying our baby.” She could feel him, and his word ignited a fire in her as she clenched tight in her climax, her lips wide in a silent scream, their bodies slamming together over and over again, their fluids frothing between them, more squirting out of her. 

\---- 

Tilly gasped as she sat up. Disoriented she looked around, realizing that she was still dressed, her hand was being held under her captain's as he sat and read a book. He looked up at her, letting her hand go.   
“Feeling better?”


End file.
